Love At The Edge Of Your Blade
by Kimiko666EmoPoet
Summary: How much do you know of Judge Turpin's past? As you read the story told by the wife he kept hidden from the world, see whole story go down from her eyes. You wouldn't believe all the things they didn't show you.
1. Chapter 1

*****~I don't own Sweeney Todd or it's charecters~*

**Chapter 1: Stolen Love**

It was cold the day I met him. Then again every day felt cold to me, after I saw that dreaded witch that ruined my life forever. The witch with yellow hair, which set a blaze to my insides like the sun that glowed so elegantly off it. Perhaps I could have stopped the problem early if I wasn't so afraid to talk to my husband. Afraid he would simply up and leave me if I gave him a reason to. Can I blame him? My out of shape form, pudgy and unattractive, my limp and boring stringy brown hair, short height –which proves to be a problem since he's attracted to tall women-, and no curves. I wonder why he married me at all. Only thing I had going for me was my eyes. Yes, somehow a startling stone gray color. I was told they were the reason he fell in love with me. Of course, that was before _she _came around.

"Going to the grocer again my sweet?" I watched as my husband grabbed his vest and made a straight path for the door. He paused but kept his back to me. "Oh, um- yes. I need to make an appearance."

"An _appearance_? Do you take me for a fool? I understand you're a judge, but what business could you possibly have at the grocer?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"…It's her isn't it? That Lucy girl. Ever since those damned Barkers moved around here you haven't kept your eyes off of her!"

"It's no business of yours."

"No business of mine? I'm your WIFE! Lucinda _TURPIN_! Or does that mean nothing to you?"

The door crept open and the hobbit-looking short man known as Bamford poked his head inside. He nodded towards me and smiled a dirty smile. "Good morning ma'am." I nodded back politely, "Good morning Beadle Bamford." He turned his attention back to my husband and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch. The idea of secrets made me feel even colder. Then he was gone, without another look or glance at me.

No. I can't allow her to steal what's mine. She has a husband of her own. And I child! Oh how I longed for a daughter of my own. I'll simply follow him. Yes, that ought to do the trick. I'll catch him in the act and expose the witch for the whore she is, in front of her husband. Maybe then my dear will see the error of his ways.

It was easy to spot them. Even amongst all the other shoppers and piles of food. I saw her before any other. There in her beautiful dress, hair flowing, looking at various fruits. Then, I saw him. Benjamin Barker, her husband. Quite a handsome thing he was. He smiled a gorgeous smile, and shook a doll around at the baby in her arms. His curly black hair, contrasting against such pale skin, danced around his sculpted face. Then, I spotted my husband, in a nearby ally, staring at the man with hate in his eyes. Or jealousy. I watched as he signaled the Beadle who, with a group of policemen, approached Mr. Barker. Shock of course overtook when I saw the policeman strike him in the back of the head, and carry him away. It all happened at once.

Mr. Barker was well known for his kind and generous nature. As the local barber, he was widely respected and even loved. In no way would I ever expect him to do something worthy of such a brutal arrest. Or any arrest for the matter. As they carried him away I heard the cries of his child, as that witch clutched her closer to her chest. She too was obviously surprised and horrified. Then one thing made it all clear. My husband suddenly appeared beside her.

That-that snake! Would he really send such an innocent man to jail, just to have a chance to steal that damned woman? I really must mean nothing to him anymore.

"Turpin!"

Heads turned at my blatant choice to leave out his title. Due to his embarrassment of me, most didn't even know he was married. I never referred to him as 'my lord' or 'Judge Turpin'. He took one glance at me, fidgeted with his hand, and tossed something at me. The object bounced off my head and fell at my feet. His wedding ring.

"Consider this our divorce." He coldly said, in his dragging monotone voice. "If you're smart, you'll start running now."

I didn't need any more words. I was just another obstacle standing in his way. He'd have me arrested as well. I turned and ran between crowds of confused people, as I heard the policemen's steps behind me not long after. Alleys and dark corners litter this part of London, much to my advantage. If it weren't for my rebellious teen years, I wouldn't have been able to keep this much distance. Sometimes dark pasts come in handy. I waited till the footsteps behind me were gone before I began to slow down on Fleet Street. I made my way to the meat pie restaurant just feet away.

Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies. I have befriended Mrs. Lovett herself. She'd fallen into a slump ever since her husband died. Took a huge toll on the business. I knew if anybody would help me, she would.

"Goodness, love! What's happened to you?" She stared in awe at my disheveled appearance. Hair a mess of twigs and dirt from running through a garden, my dress torn, and shoes long gone. A sight indeed. She herself looked much better than me. Her brilliant dark red hair was much more interesting than mine. Not to mention every one of her dresses cupped and exposed her beautiful breasts. Lucky for me, Turpin never took a liking to her. She rushed over to me, her lace gloved hands already sitting a mug of ale before me. "Sit down. You look a mess!"

"No time. Take me upstairs. I need to change my appearance, and quick. I'll explain along the way." Unlike me, she didn't argue much. Without another word she led me upstairs.

Uncomfortable was an understatement. Especially seeing how the Barkers lived right above her. I can't focus on that now. I rummaged through old wooden cabinets till I found where she kept her hair dye and scissors. Black. It only seemed appropriate. Matching my insides for what might be a very long time. Without much sense I hacked away at my long hair, as if each snip would send a knife driving deep into that Lucy's skull. I was almost bald when I felt a hand grab my wrist and stop my frenzy. She frowned disapprovingly.

"Are you trying to change your look or gender? You look rather boyish now dearie."

I threw the scissors down and began to dye it. "It doesn't matter. Nothing does anymore. He left me! For that whore Lucy Barker! Even had Benjamin thrown in jail just to keep him out of the picture."

_ That caught her attention_. I remember she always had a thing for Mr. Barker, and her expression confirmed it. "Mr. Barker? In jail? Arresting a man what done him no harm!" She paced angrily. "That sad excuse for a husband of yours is-"

"Ex-husband. He tossed his ring at me…"

There was no escaping the tears now, as reality set in. _She stole him. Sure he too, was wrong, but she tempted him. This is her fault and she will pay!_ Tears ran down my cheeks and soaked my ruined dress. Heavy silk and lace covered my head in a black veil. One of her dresses- to replace the shreds of my own.

An explosively loud bang of a slammed door brought us both to our senses. Short heels clicked frantically up the stairway to the top floor. A trailing sound of sobs drowning out the slam of her own door. _Speak of the devil. Guess Lucy's finally home. _Mrs. Lovett shook her head and closed her door. "Quite a mess that Judge has made." Stressed, she plopped down on the old green couch. "Poor Barker…"

For hours I was tortured by the never ending cries of her and that infant. I sat, rocking back and forth, hands entangled in what was left of my hair. _She must pay…she must pay…she must pay…_

"LUCINDA!"

Mrs. Lovett's cry for help sent me out of my trance and running to her side in the kitchen. Shattered glass littered the floor. I guess she dropped a glass. That's it? All this ruckus for a broken glass? She had no words. Only a blank stare out the kitchen window.

"Are you barking mad? Screaming my name like that. You'll wake up all of London!"

What's so damn interesting out there? I peeked my head over her shoulder and immediately wished I hadn't. There he was. Turpin. Standing outside Lucy's window with a handful of flowers. _He never bought me flowers…_ I turned and went back to my seat to furthermore rock in misery.

Little did I know, this would be the routine for the next week.

The whore, will pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dance With The Devil

I breathed heavily, and wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand. I lazily kicked the oven door closed, and slumped against the wall. Mrs. Lovett's laughter filled the heated room. "Come now dearie, it can't be that hot." I rolled my eyes under my hair which stuck to my soaked face. _Easy for you to say. You've been doing this for years. _My hair was growing back nicely. Too bad it only made my head feel hotter down here in this-this sauna of a bake house.

Laughing, we walked up the stairs and back up to the front of the shop. I was no longer afraid to walk in the sunlight, for fear of being recognized and arrested. We had completely changed me. Only thing that remained of the old me was my stone colored eyes. But the hair I kept over my face made sure they were hidden. Mrs. Lovett put on a fake smile and waved at the man at the front door.

"Good morning my lord. I'm afraid Lucy still hasn't come down from her room."

"Ah. A shame. She's been up there all week."

I twitched slightly. He was still a weakness to me. However, I learned Mrs. Lovett's skill of faked emotion. A smile slowly crept across my face. "Good morning. Judge….Turpin." I almost choked on the word 'judge'. I cleared my throat as if to explain my difficulty speaking. He simply nodded and went about his way. Every day he's been here, groveling at that witch's window. Flowers in hand. A dog begging for a bone.

Funny. All this drama for her affection, and she rejects him every day. He threw all our plans away, for nothing. She is nothing.

"I need to restock on the gin." Mrs. Lovett chuckled.

"Sorry. I'll try to drown my misery in something less expensive."

We entered the shop, and- oh! What a surprise! There sat a tear-soaked Lucy, waiting at one of the tables. Her blonde hair still beautiful, but obviously unwashed all week. Mrs. Lovett walked towards her, but I stood in the doorway. I didn't dare take another step. It could mean the end of her life.

"What's the problem, love?"

"I…need directions to Judge Turpin's house."

"Sure, but…why would you want to go there?"

She sniffled pathetically and looked down as if she had done something wrong. "I talked to the Beadle. He explained to me how the Judge only wanted to console me. To help me with my husband's arrest. It's just…he was so kind and-" She looked back up at Mrs. Lovett. Pleading for help with her eyes. "He invited me to Judge Turpin's house tonight to discuss the manner."

Almost instantly, a sly grin smeared over my past upset facial expression. _He's sicker than I thought. _It's a trap. He annually holds a masquerade ball at his house on this day. Everyone knows it! Then again, what with Lucy being new to this town, how would she know?

The sick bastard and a crowd of his fans, old sailor friends, and ass-kissers always turn the party into a crazy drunk sex-fest. Without a doubt, he'd invited this woman to seduce her. _Guess he got tired of waiting and asking._

I swiftly kneeled down beside her and took her hand into mine, faking sympathy. "It's all going to be alright, Mrs. Barker. I'm sure Judge Turpin will _greatly_ enjoy your company." It was difficult not to smirk. Without further hesitation, I gave her the address. I even gave directions so descriptive she was sure to get there. I almost felt tempted to draw her a map. _Whatever he does to this witch, she deserves it. Hell, they deserve each other._

Mrs. Lovett no doubt was surprised, but made no objections. "Well, off you go, love. Good luck!" We both watched as she sped off into the darkening outside. She spoke, but kept her eyes fixed on the door. "You realize, what you've just done, right?"

"I'm well aware of my actions."

"The party will be in full swing by the time she gets there. There's no telling what he has up his sleeve."

I gave her a look stated I obviously knew she wasn't stupid. "You know just as well as I do, what he's got planned for her." _And it's in his pants. _I got up and started to head back upstairs to bed. Her voiced stopped me halfway up the stairs.

"What do you hope to gain from this? Sure, you'll have your revenge, but then what? He'll still be the sick bastard he is, and you'll still be without him." Her eyes softly searched my face for a sign that what she said was taken into consideration. "Think about it, love." Wearily, I crawled up to bed and just laid there in silence. It was awkward no longer feeling my hair tickle my back. I lifted a finger to brush the unfamiliar black strands from my face. Who am I?

"I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens…"

Somewhere, confused amongst drunken strangers, that golden-haired wench holds the future of my identity. Who I am from now on depends on her fate. I rolled over to my left and wrapped my fingers around the bottle of gin that laid beside my bed. Smiling to myself, I lifted it up high before downing it.

"Here's to you, Lucy. Don't fuck it up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rise From The Ashes

I'm beginning to get fed up with that wench busting into this house, making all that noise with her crying. Yet, this was worse than her usual fits of emotional release. This time is much more aggressive. I suppose it's time for me to figure out my identity.

I cracked open the door separating our home from the shop, and the sound grew intensely. I could hear Mrs. Lovett's soothing voice trying to console her. Light as I could, I stepped down the stairs and into an aura thick with agony and shame. There she was, sitting at a table with her face in her hands. Violent sobs shook her entire body- although it appeared her whole body was already shaking. The closer I came, the more I noticed a familiar scent. The smell of him- Turpin - and she was soaked in it. Mrs. Lovett rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, while exchanging looks with me. That gave me all the information I needed. I was correct in my assumption. He raped her, like I knew he would.

Hoped he would.

"They all just stood there…laughing…" The pathetic pile of flesh spoke with a quivering voice. "I can't do this! I can't go another day with all this hurt and confusion!" Mrs. Lovett stepped aside as she stood up, with her hands and legs still unsteady. For the first time since Barker was sent away, I heard no tears in her voice. Nothing at all.

"What time does the apothecary stop selling?"

Neither me nor Mrs. Lovett uttered a word. It was obvious what her plan was, and yet, we made no move to stop her. To convince her otherwise. What would be the use? Her plan was obvious, and downright pitiful. She was planning to poison herself. I struggled to keep a straight face, otherwise I would've given her a look of complete disgust. I was disgusted with myself for actually being envious of her! How could I ever envy someone so weak?

No longer waiting for an answer, the defeated witch bolted out of the door. Mrs. Lovett looked at me, then at the door. "You're not…seriously going to let her go through with it, are you?" I let the silence answer for me. Her porcelain breasts sank as she sighed and began to head for the stairs.

"Before you start to judge me, perhaps you should remember what _she _has done. Remember Mr. Barker?" She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned back around.

"You know that's not fair. You KNOW how I feel about him! He means something…"

"And Turpin didn't? He was my husband! Face it, you hate that wench just as much as I do!"

Something darkened in her eyes, and I think it all started to come together in her head. "You're right. But remember…I'm only doing this for Mr. Barker."

"Agreed."

If only it was that easy. Once again, our silence was outright disturbed by her noise. The sun had barely started to rise, when Lucy came back. Sadly, alive. However, I could tell she wasn't healthy. The thing could barely stand! She gave up on such a task, and laid down on the floor. "Daaaaaamn…what kind o' apothecary can't even m-make proper…pooooisoooonn…"

The witch was certainly weak in her head, if she wasn't on the verge of death. Mrs. Lovett started to outstretch her hand to help the dying fool, but I seized it quickly. "Leave her. This is the moment we've been waiting for, Nelli."

I knew that would grab her attention. I haven't called Mrs. Lovett by her nickname since the day we first met. It was something nobody called her. Something most people didn't even know. She stood still and silent, with her still in mid-stretch. Lucy was so gone in her head, she didn't notice a thing. Just laid there, staring at the floor like it was a completely new discovery.

"Lucinda…isn't this going too far? Look at her. She's dying!"

"You knew this was to happen. At the mention of Mr. Barker, you let her walk out, knowing she was going to poison herself."

"She wasn't supposed to come back alive! I can't kill her myself!"

I let go of her hand, breathing calmly, despite of what I was about to do. "Then I'll do it myself." I walked over to where she kept the pots and pans, eyeing my weapon of choice. The heavy, middle sized pan would do just nicely. "Oh Lucy…" I called in a sing-song voice. As if calling a child. She actually looked up at me, and cocked her head to the side. "Come here love…" The sweetest voice I could muster, luring her closer as she crawled to my feet. " I'll make it aaaall feel better."

Mrs. Lovett turned away, I guess to cut down the guilt. As if it would help. Her just standing there, might as well be holding the pan herself. Like a hammer, I lifted the pan high above my head, and brought it down on her head with all my force. The 'gong' sound of it slamming into her skull bounced off the walls and filled my ears. However, it was the silence afterwards that made me smile. I couldn't hear her breathing.

"Finally." Relieved, I tossed the pan aside and sat in a chair beside Mrs. Lovett, who of course was still standing. All she could do was stare at the body, wide eyed and speechless.

"…What have you done…"

I momentarily wiped the hair out of my eyes to look at her, so she could see how completely calm I was. "I ended our little problem, that's what."

"You've completely lost your marbles! Do you have any idea how many problems-"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

Stillness replaced the tension, and after a few seconds I began to breathe again. I grabbed a glass and began to fill it with gin. "Get that ripped old blanket you have under your bed, and bring it down here." I took a swig and glared at her when I noticed she failed to move from that spot. "NOW." She shook and ran up the stairs like the hounds of hell were at her heels. I took another swig of my gin after I heard the door close. Truth be told, I was aware of the trouble we were in. Would panicking do anything to help? No. So why bother with it?

By the time Mrs. Lovett came back with the blanket my glass was as empty as my facial expression. Her, not wanting to get her hands dirty, laid out the shredded old thing while I dragged Lucy onto it. I refused to let her get out of helping me roll her up in it, though. "Not touching her won't make you any less guilty." I calmly stated, as she went directly to the sink to frantically wash her hands. I almost feared she would rub off skin.

"So, where do you suggest we put her? Huh?"

I pointed out the window to the abandoned house across the street. "There." As if commanded, a dying streetlight flickered, shining temporary light on a broken window. Mrs. Lovett's eyes filled with fear and rage. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"…I refuse." She started to walk away, but my hand caught hold of her elbow before she could get anywhere. I lightened my tone to sympathetic. "Nellie…"

"No! Calling me by my nickname won't get you out of this mess!" She violently ripped her arm from my grasp but stood in the same place, staring me down. THIS is the Mrs. Lovett I was waiting to see. The one who would suck up all morals and teachings to do something for whatever reason sets her off. Now that she's out, she'll be a lot easier to manipulate.

With fast but smooth ease, I wrapped the frantic baker in my arms. Throwing her off was only the first move. Once I felt her muscles relax and her breathing slow a little, I started to speak. Once again, in a hushed tone. "Look…we HAVE to do this." After a minute she nodded and walked over to the wrapped corpse. "We need to burn the place down. No evidence."

"Just what I was thinking."


	4. Chapter 4

**{_It's the review from a kind reader, that inspired me to continue this story. Thank you! Your review meant a lot to me!}_**

**Chapter 4: Shun The Zombie**

"We have to make this fast." Mrs. Lovett whispered as we carried Lucy to the abandoned house. Stepping as quietly as possible, although it didn't matter. Fleet St was always dead around this time. All that remained were the rats and the homeless beggars. Much to our luck, neither of them interrupted us.

Still…didn't want to take the chance of any nosy people seeing us and going poking about.

"Ugh…" The second we walked inside, my nose was assaulted by a horrid stench. "This place smells vile." I shook my head, trying to escape it. Mrs. Lovett chuckled to herself.

"Maybe we're not the first to use this place."

We made no further journey than needed. We carried her upstairs to the bedroom of the house, then laid her on the floor, and rolled her under the bed. As determined as I looked about this whole thing, I was eager to leave. The abandoned house was barely standing. It's brown wooden walls were caked with dust, and every time the wind blew the house creaked loudly with age. I don't wish to be here when and if the place comes crashing down. "Now let's get a move on!" I whispered to Mrs. Lovett.

As quickly as we came, we were gone. Back into our house and into our beds. I slept pretty well for someone who just committed murder.

That is, until some moron started banging on the front door downstairs.

"Who the fuck is that?!"

Mrs. Lovett, whom I guess can handle being rudely awakened easier than I can, made her way downstairs in a hurry. I quietly listened from upstairs.

"Can I help you?" Her ever-so-delightful voice oozed with a tint of annoyance.

I was about to go back to sleep until I heard a shriek follow soon after. Plus the door slamming heightened my alarmed feeling. I rolled out and bed and flew down the stairs to see what caused her to make such a racket. I almost couldn't believe it myself.

"L-Lucy?!"

The witch was alive?! It was a fact I couldn't deny. Seeing how she was standing right in front of us. Well, barely standing. She tried to step inside, but stumbled and fell to the ground. Mrs. Lovett rushed and closed the door behind her. I could see the sweat building on her forehead.

"What do we do?!" Mrs. Lovett whispered frantically. I searched my mind for an answer to give her, but found none. Meanwhile, Lucy looked up at us, mumbling complete gibberish. It hit me.

"…We have nothing to worry about."

"What?!"

"Look at her." We both stared down at the battered woman squirming on the floor. "She's lost it. Nobody would believe the foolish rambles of a crazed homeless woman. If she remembers anything to tell. She barely looks like herself anymore."

I was right. Lucy drooled and squirmed about like an absolute loon. Her clothes were nothing left but a pair of rags, and her once beautiful blonde hair was matted and darkened with dirt and grime. Would you listen to someone like that? I think not. Finally the woman stood up and walked right up to me. She stood so closely I could smell the escaped death on her breath.

"G-G-Good ma'am…can you help me? I'm aaaaawfully hurt, a-and I can't recall how. But…this place…seems familiar to me…"

She doesn't remember me!


End file.
